1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a housing, a housing, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to features of lightweight, being easy to manufacture, and low costs, plastics has been widely used in processes of injection molding or thermoforming. After the melt plastics is injected in the mold of which the cavity has a special shape with predetermined pressures and temperatures, the plastics is formed to be a housing having the special shape of the cavity.
As to a conventional smart phone or a tablet computer, the housing usually includes a front cover and a back cover, and the front cover has an assembly opening configured to assemble a display module (or a touch module). In general, the area of the assembly opening is smaller than the area of the front cover or the back cover. Therefore, in order to solve the problem that the housing cannot be separated from the mold during fabricating due to interference, the front cover and the back cover must be fabricated individually.
However, the individually fabricated front and back covers need two different molds, so the costs of the molds cannot be saved. In addition, there must exist a tolerance between the front and back covers that are fabricated by different molds, so filth is easily accumulated at the gap between the front and back covers.
Accordingly, how to fabricate a one-pieced housing by a single mold to replace the two-pieced housing assembled by the front cover and the back cover becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.